Ok, It’s Alright With Me
by hellalara
Summary: This was the type of news that would light his fuse, make him go crazy with rage. Oneshot, implied NamixRoku


Song inspired fic! It's been a while.  
I wanted to work with the characters actual personalities in the games, and Roxas is actually pretty temperamental and prone to violence so I figured I could start there, because the picture of Roxas I've painted in my previous fics is defintely not like that lol.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm having trouble keeping everyone in character. I'm pretty sure that means I don't own it. Also, I do not own the song.

* * *

**Ok, It's Alright With Me**

Roxas shrugged. "Ok, it's alright with me."

The jaws of numbers eight and nine dropped.

"There's no way you're fine with this," Axel said, eyes wide with disbelief at his friend's composed reaction. This was the type of news that would light his fuse, make him go crazy with rage like when Larxene messes with him.

"Yeah," Demyx continued. "You're crazy about her! How can you be ok-"

"Because I _can_!" Roxas yelled before storming through the portal he summoned.

"Guess he's not fine with it…" Demyx muttered as he and Axel watched the doorway of darkness twist and fade away.

--- --- ---

"Hey loser. Heard about your little _girlfriend_," Larxene cackled loudly, her high pitch coming close to shattering Roxas' ear drums.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied sharply, standing from his seat on the window sill.

"Oh, it's no fun unless you fight harder than that," the Savage Nymph poked his chest with her finger. Roxas brushed her hand away.

"I'm not in the mood," he mumbled, walking towards the library exit.

"Hey!" Larxene took hold of the hood on the back of his cloak. "I'm not done with you yet, you brat!"

"Cut it out!" the keyblade wielder jerked away.

The callous vixen crossed her arms with a 'hmph'. "Geez, touchy much?" she called after him. "There's no use in getting mad like that, 'cause it's not like you can actually _be_ mad."

"Larxene," Zexion shut the thick tome in his hands with a dull thud. "Leave him be."

"Tch."

--- --- ---

"Roxas, there you are! You owe me a game of cards!"

"Not now, Luxord!"

--- --- ---

"Roxas? Are you there?"

Naminé knocked gently on the tall white door labeled 'XIII'. She took the muffled grunt from the other side as a yes.

"Roxas? I heard you – what happened?!" The girl gasped and hurried to his side, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I… fought 'em all. Every heartless that came up, even the ones that tried to get away." Roxas said absentmindedly as he delicately fingered the bruise on his chin, avoiding Naminé's gaze.

Naminé surveyed the damage, awestricken. "But why?"

Roxas shrugged, continuing to steer clear of her eyes. "Can't shy from a fight, I guess…"

"Roxas…" Naminé sighed. She leaned on her elbow and peered up at him. "Really, why? You've screamed at everyone in the Castle, even the superior, you 52 pick upped Luxord's cards, and even made Demyx _cry_. What's going on that has you this upset?"

The keyblade wielder hesitated. "I… I just.... I'm gonna miss you…"

Naminé straightened herself. On the outside she was frozen, but her mind was ablaze, thoughts and questions whirling past each other as if racing to the finish line. She couldn't register any of the blurred words as coherent or suitable for conversation. So instead she did the only thing in her mind that was clear; around his shoulders she wrapped her pale arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Naminé buried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered "I'll miss you, too."

When Roxas remembered how to breathe, he encircled Naminé's waist and held her tightly against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he made a wish.

"I want to see you again."

"You will. I promise." Naminé pulled away, though only a short distance. "We'll meet again, ok?"

Roxas smiled for what felt like the first time that day. "Ok."

Naminé stared into his eyes almost sadly. "It might not be the same…_we_ might not be the same."

Roxas drew her back into his hold. "It's alright with me."

* * *

Sorry for that Luxord bit and Demyx crying. Things like that are hard to resist (lol)  
I don't know how well I did keeping Roxas in character this time. There wasn't much to this story anyway, so I'll consider it a warm up.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
